Tu estupida sonrisa
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Traducción/Yuunoa】【One-Shot-Lemon】Yūichirō se cansó de la continua y molestosa sonrisa de Shinoa. Siendo llevado hasta el extremo, él finalmente la borra de su cara. Rated M por razones.
**Título:** **Your Lousy Smile
**

 **TODOS LOS CREDITOS VAN A SU REDACTOR(A) ORIGINAL:** _ **Annamii**_

 **Traductor:** **Roxas2key**

 **Corregidora de faltas ortográficas:** **Sonye-San**

 **Owari No Seraph pertenece a ©Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto.**

* * *

 **Tu estúpida sonrisa**

 **.**

— ¿Quién se ríe ahora? — susurró Yūichirō en la oreja de Shinoa, la cual se esforzaba por calmar su respiración, en respuesta ella se volteó dándole una suave sonrisa.

—Ahhhh…Yuu-san, tienes más experiencia de lo que pensaba—Dijo jadeando aún. Él apresaba las manos de ella contra los lados de la cabeza de ésta, también frunció el ceño pero luego sonreía maliciosamente, provocando que Shinoa se sonrojase.

La molesta sonrisa de la peli-morado se cambió por una expresión de placer cuando el azabache, cual se sentía victorioso, había escurrido una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella.

—...Ah...

 **30 minutos antes.**

Shinoa y sus compañeros retornaban victoriosos de su misión que había consistido en lidiar con vampiros de bajo rango. Aunque eso sonaba fácil, la cantidad de enemigos a vencer y el tiempo requerido fue más de lo esperado. Pero eso no importaba, aun estando sudados y algo cansados, esos vampiros no representaron problemas mayores.

— ¿Por qué ellos deben ir primero? —Gruñó Mitsuba quien halaba de su uniforme debido al fuerte calor ambiental, y que, junto con Shinoa esperaban por la próxima ducha que quedara libre.

—Por qué las chicas tardan demasiado. —contestó Kimizuki luego de salir de la ducha, este seguía su rumbo sujetando una toalla en su cadera.

— ¡Eso es cruel!—señaló Mitsuba, tomando una pose defensiva mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Sigue siendo verdad—respondió Kimizuki de regreso.

Ella solo respiró con fuerza, mostrando su claro enejo, y se dirigía al puesto libre, pero fue interrumpía por su amiga —Nee~ Mitsu ¿Qué tal si voy contigo? Como la última vez.

— ¿Qué última vez? ¡No hubo una última vez!—negó sonrojada.

—Sí que fue… ¿No recuerdas cuando lavé tu espalda? —refutó Shinoa.

— ¡No!—Negó rotundamente mientras se separaba de ella y cerraba con pestillo u seguro la puerta de la ducha. Kimizuki, a lo lejos habiendo escuchado la conversación, alzaba sus cejas pero solo se limitó a eso.

Momentos después Yoichi salió y secaba su cabello.

 _«_ _Está libre ahora_ »Pensó Shinoa, sonriente porque su espera había terminado y se adentraba en el puesto de baño pero antes tomando su ropa para el cambio.

Rápidamente comenzó a lavar su cabello y piel, liberándose de todo ese sudor. Las frías gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo, y por el contentamiento, un suspiro se le escapó. Estando tan relajada, hasta casi extrañaba la voz de Yuu.

— ¿Chicos? ... ¿Chicos? — preguntó doblemente Yūichirō asomándose fuera de su ducha, pero se daba cuenta que estos ya habían partido de allí.

— ¿Buscas algo? Yuu-San—indagó Shinoa.

—Es solo que deje mi toalla por aquí, en algún lado.

Ella se rio y le preguntaba por sus ropas.

—Me suelo cambiar afuera— respondió mientras ella se reía por su consternación y luego le prometía:

—Puedes cambiarte afuera, no espiaré.

—Ja... ¡no! —Negó.

Ella volvió a reírse, ahora sus ojos miraba de forma atenta a la toalla que tenía, notando que no era la de ella.

— ¿Tu toalla es azul claro? — preguntó.

—Si ¿Por qué? — cuestionó de regreso.

—Al parecer tomé la equivocada, ten— Se disculpó ella lanzando la toalla por un costado para que llegase adentro de la ducha del azabache.

—Gracias—Agradeció atrapando la toalla, luego la ajustaba alrededor de su cintura, y salía afuera para cambiarse.

— ¿De verdad ya se fueron todos? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de que en el baño solo quedaban él y su líder.

—Es que te tomaste mucho tiempo en la bañera, me pregunto qué hacías allí dentro— molestó Shinoa, en respuesta él giraba su cabeza con una expresión de enojo, abrió la boca para replicarle, pero su voz se quedó muda cuando miró hacia ella.

— ¿No necesitas una toalla? — balbuceó Yūichirō al ver su ropa, toda húmeda, pegada a cada curva del cuerpo de ella. Podía ver cada minúscula gota deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, este no podía apartar su mirada, la sangre en las venas de la entrepierna del castaño fluía rápidamente cuando la camisa de ella se pegó plenamente a su cuerpo, delineando sus pechos y caderas.

— ¿Hmm? —murmuró Shinoa, luego alzó su vista sobre el chico, sonriendo ante su sonrojo y caminando hacia él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Yuu-san~?

Él desvió de repente su mirada, desesperadamente intentaba evitar su mirada, ella, estando muy cerca de él, cruzaba sus manos atrás de su espalda como si se estirara. _«_ _Lo está haciendo a propósito_ » pensó Yuu mientras sus pasos eran detenidos por la pared.

—Na-nada pasa—dijo justo después de chocarse con aquella pieza de concreto.

—Ohohohoho. ¿Es verdad? — se burló al tiempo que acortaba distancia con él, a tal punto que su húmedo cuerpo tocaba el de él. — ¿Qué es esto? — La mano de Shinoa tocaba algo por debajo de su cintura.

Yūichirō se sonrojaba, maldiciendo la cara de inocencia de ella, la cual lo miraba fijamente mientras su erección crecía.

—Estamos excitados ¿No? Mi atrevido Yuu— volvió a burlase de él, apretando suavemente su entrepierna, los ojos del azabache se abrían ampliamente y gritaba balbuceante:

— ¡ca-callate! La única atrevida eres tú.

Ella se río a carcajadas mientras se apartaba de él unos pasos dándole la espalda, manteniendo en su cara una presuntuosa sonrisa. — Bien, está bien, Yuu-san, eres muy joven después de todo.

Yuu, molesto con su comportamiento, se lanzó sobre ella, antes de que Shinoa reaccionara, la aprisionó contra un banco, pero su molesta sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Estás diciendo que tampoco te urge? Eres una niña después de todo —gruñó.

—Claro que si— contestó ella en tono burlón.

— ¿Y qué si hago esto? —susurró aproximándose al frio y húmedo cuello de ella, su nariz se percataba de un suave olor de la esencia del shampoo que ella usaba, olor lavanda, era perceptiblemente claro. El oscuro cabello del chico rozaba suavemente por la barbilla de Shinoa, la cual daba un suspiro cuando la lengua de Yuu se deslizaba por su cuello.

Él proseguía su jugada abriendo la boca, dándole algunos chupones, creando una fuerte sensación en Shinoa. Pulsaciones en su interior comenzaban a aparecer así como el incremento de los latidos de su corazón. — ¿Desde cuándo soy tan fácil? —Se preguntó luego daba un suave suspiro cuando el azabache lamia con lujuria su lóbulo.

— ¿Quién se ríe ahora? —susurró Yūichirō en la oreja de Shinoa, la cual se esforzaba por calmar su respiración, en respuesta ella se volteaba dándole una suave sonrisa.

—Ahhhh…Yuu-san, tienes más experiencia de lo que pensaba —dijo jadeando aún. Él apresaba las manos de ella contra los lados de su cabeza, también fruncía el ceño pero luego sonreía maliciosamente, provocando que Shinoa se sonrojase.

La molesta sonrisa de la peli-morado se cambió por una expresión de placer cuando el azabache, cual se sentía victorioso, había escurrido una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella.

—...Ah...

Con una mano, Yūichirō tomaba la sonrojada cara de su compañera y la obligaba a verlo a su rostro.

—Solo espera, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a poner más esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro—Dijo mirándole ella al rostro, se sorprendía al ver la fuerte determinación en sus ojos. Esos bellos verdosos ojos que tanto amaba, oscurecidos por la lujuria, quemaban su alma junto con su palpitante entrepierna.

—Oh — jadeó ella, quedando perdida en el rostro de su compañero, su corazón se aceleraba, más al paso de los lentos segundos, igualmente el color de sus mejillas se tornaban más rosados, casi apuntando a rojo. Su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente, producto de su rápida y entrecortada respiración, evitaba gemir mordiendo su labio inferior, pero algunos gemidos eran más fuertes que ella, y se le escapaban. Trataba de aclarar su mente cerrando sus ojos, e intentar dominar la situación nuevamente, como cuando comenzó a jugar con los minutos atrás.

 _«_ _Creo que…lo lleve demasiado lejos_ »pensó ella soltando una pequeña carcajada de ironía.

Yūichirō desplazó su cabeza hasta la clavícula de la peli-morado, luego sus dientes atacaron su suave, perfecta y delicada piel, tornándola roja. Sabiendo que ella no se movería por el momento, liberaba sus muñecas y usaba sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de la chica. Levantó la cabeza de ella para ver su reacción, Shinoa apretaba los pechos de ella provocando que él cerrase sus ojos y dejase escapar un suave pero sentido gemido, Yuu sonreía. ¡Música para sus oídos!

— ¿Quién dirigía que la Sargento Hīragi pudiera poner tan hermosa? —Dijo en tono burlón

— ¿Quién sabe? —contestó. Le gustaba por como conseguía su objetivo, el de borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro de su capitana. De igual forma le encantaba como se sentían los suaves y firmes pechos de Shinoa. Después de todo, no eran tan pequeños como pensaba, llenaban en sus manos a la perfección.

Su curiosidad siguió creciendo, llegando al punto de levantar con algunos de sus dedos la aún húmeda camisa de esta.

Suave – susurraba el cuándo su lengua lamia su delgado vientre.

—Y-Yuu-san—gimió ella, sintiendo un repentino incremento de la temperatura de su interior.

Él levantó más su camisa, exponiendo los pechos de ella, su lengua se movía desde su cadera hasta su pecho y empezaba a chupar y suavemente morder sus pezones.

Shinoa jadeó y arqueaba su cuerpo, sintiendo una poderosa necesidad de sentirlo, ese deseo de manifestaba en su sonrojada cara y en el calor de su cuerpo, el cual seguía húmedo, esta vez no por la fría agua de la ducha sino por las calientes gotas de sudor.

—Yuu-san —gimió de nuevo, mostrando urgencia en su tono. El azabache gemía con suavidad, por el placer de tenerla, para ella las vibraciones de su voz calaban hondo en su piel. Alzaba sus manos y tomaba a Yuu con fuerza de sus cabellos acercando su rostro al de ella, para poder ver su cara y decirle lo que quería.

Yuu miró a la sonrojada chica debajo de él, cuales brillantes labios se abrían en busca de aire, dejando escapar algunos gemidos, sus delineados ojos se mostraban llenos de deseo, y su cabello revuelto y suelto, como la melena de un león. Todo gracias a él, la sarcástica y molestosa capitana quien siempre mostraba una malvada sonrisa, ahora se encontraba debajo de él, sin aliento, sin poder. El azabache se sentía ahora satisfecho, ya que tenía el control.

— ¡Yuu-san! —exclamó Shinoa en un suspiro, entrelazaba sus piernas en la cadera de él haciendo que su rodilla presionara más hondo contra la intimidad de ella, levantaba su cadera acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos, esperando que este entendiera el mensaje.

El alzó una ceja, y apartaba sus rodillas, sabía lo que quería, y la haría sufrir por ello, le encantaba oírla gemir, sabía que aquellas expresiones solamente serían vistas por él. Por el intenso calor del momento, sentía como su bóxer estaba a punto de romperse, como si no pudiera contener más su contenido.

Con todo lo que pasaba, incluyendo la convergencia de los diversos sentimientos y emociones, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado.

—Por favor…Yuu-san —pidió ruegos, decidida a retomar el control si el chico sobre ella no hacía algo pronto. Ella movía su mano directamente a su entrepierna, pero la de Yuu había llegado primero allí.

—Paciencia Shinoa, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? — preguntó cómo una sonrisa, imitando la de ella, dándole un golpe al orgullo alojado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Estoy asustada…Yuu-san…no puedo... ¡No puedo espera más!

—A ver cuánto aguantas.

—Ah…ah… — Suspiró Shinoa con lágrimas de ardiente placer emanando de sus ojos. Yūichirō presionaba su entrada cubierta por la tela con sus dedos, haciendo que esta se humedeciera hasta tal grado de que se empapara.

Las continuas caricias del azabache en esa zona provocaban más gemidos en ella, al igual que un calor más intenso, acompañado de humedad en su zona pélvica.

— ¡Ah! Y-Yuu-s-sannn — gimió ella retorciéndose, moviendo sus caderas sin control. Seguía notando a su chico con esa retorcida sonrisa en su rostro, él deslizaba sus dedos entre la ropa de la entrepierna de ella, luego lograba pellizcar su clítoris, arrancándole otro fuerte gemido, si antes su respiración no era incontrolable, ahora lo era. Logrando remover las telas que cubrían sus entrepiernas, él bajaba su cuerpo haciendo que su erección presionara contra la intimidad de Shinoa.

— ¿Yuu-san? — susurró ella en duda.

Él la miró a sus ojos—Es lo que querías —Dijo presionando directamente contra su clítoris.

—Más fuerte – pidió ella acompañado de un gemido.

Tomándola de sus caderas, empujaba con fuerza introduciendo su entera longitud dentro de ella.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ah! Yu... ¡YUU! – chilló Shinoa, mientras se aferraba en un abrazo al cuello de Yūichirō quien comenzaba a arremeter violentamente las caderas de ella, la cual movía su cadera arriba y abajo coordinando con las arremetidas de su pareja.

Yuu gimió y luego mordía, lamía y chupaba el cuello de su capitana, dejando varias marcas de su presencia ahí. Movía su mano hacia uno de sus pechos y retorcía uno de sus pezones con fuerza haciéndola gritar ruidosamente.

Yūichirō se vino rápidamente luego de liberar un fuerte gemido. Colapsaba al lado de ella quien igualmente respiraba agotada. Le correspondía la mirada y movía sus dedos hacia los cabellos de este.

— ¿Yuu-san?

— ¿Qué tal si…tomamos una ducha juntos? – cuestionó el azabache. Pero ella le negó diciéndole que mejor _«_ aparte»

— ¿Por qué no juntos? – cuestionó formando una sonrisa en su cara.

—Yuu-san…es que….

— ¿Por qué no? Deberíamos ahorrar agua— argumentó levantándose y luego tomando a su capitana en sus brazos, luego se dirigió a la ducha, con ella colgando en sus brazos.

—Pero…Yuu-san.

Yūichirō sonreía feliz y murmuraba — Lo hice.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me las arregle para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. Y tus expresiones me calentaron bastante— añadió esto último desviando un poco la mirada.

— ¿E...Enserio?

—Sí…pero no te preocupes —contestó entrando en la ducha cargándola a ella en brazos

La mañana siguiente, cuando el escuadrón estuvo reunido de nuevo, Mitsuba pasaba un mal momento, y su vista estaba fija tanto en el azabache como en la chica del cabello color lavanda.

—¡Hey Mitsu! ¿Sucede algo, estas roja?— preguntó Shinoa mientras se paseaba por el lugar. Ella se acercó a la chica de pelo color miel, ésta se sonrojó inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta, tratando de alejarse rápidamente

—Na...nada...no pasa nada — dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada.

 _"Ahh, Yuu-San..!"_

 _"Ugh...Shinoa."_

 _"Yuu-San!"_

 _"Shinoa!"_

Recuerdos pululaban por la mente de la rubia una y otra vez. Sin aguantarlo más, corrió hacia Yūichirō, lo tomó de la camisa y le reprochó en un grito:

 _—_ ¡Si lo van a hacer, Háganlo en otro lugar! —El resto del escuadrón se quedaba callado, imaginado lo sucedido, solo Kimizuki se atrevió a comentar.

— Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar— dijo cerrando el asunto.

Shinoa se acercó a Yuu, luego se inclinaba hacia su oído, y le dijo—: Para la próxima, tómame en un mejor lugar.

Ella se daba una vuelta y se retiraba, pero antes mostraba esa presuntuosa sonrisa, que tanto le _"gustaba"_ a Yuu.

— Oh… ¡Tuuuu!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora (Annamii):**

¡Wow! Mi primer fic de Owari no Seraph. Amo tanto su manga como su anime, pero bastante. Podría escribir otra más. No soy bueno(a) con las historias, creo.

Siéntete libre en darme cualquier recomendación, tips, cualquier error gramatical.

 **Update:** Creo que ya he corregido la mayoría. Dios he estado muy apenada.

Bien, gracias por leer. ¡Arigato minna-san! ~ Annamii.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor (Roxas2key):**

He intentado mejorar aún más mis traducciones, además de tratar de enriquecer más el fic con algunos que otros detalles en español (O al menos eso me parece a mí).

Ha sido muy divertido, placentero, además de edificante, traducir este fic. Seguiré traduciendo más de Owari no Seraph (Este es el segundo que traduzco), y quien sabe si también lo haga con alguna otra franquicia o serie.

Si tienes alguna sugerencia puntual por favor déjala por review y/o puedes contactarme por PM (private message).

* * *

 **Notas de Sonye-San:**

Aqui nuevamante con otro Lemon Yuunoa cortesia de mi amigo :3

Y como él dijo, no será el último!

Tenía esto desde hace como dos semanas pero no lo terminaba de corregir :'v

En fin Espero que les haya gustado *-*

Diganos que les pareció la tradución y el fic en un review :)

Se los agradecerianos un monton!

Nos vemos hasta la proxima ;3

 _ **Sayonara**_ ~


End file.
